overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Baziwood Peshmel
Baziwood Peshmel (バジウッド・ペシュメル) is the acting leader of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Baziwood is a middle-aged man with blue eyes, blond hair, and a beard. Personality Baziwood is described to have an excessively informal personality. He was taught and corrected, but the status of his common birth was occasionally evident in his speech.Overlord First Half Chapter 91: Negotiations Part 4 Even to his liege, he remains blunt and honest, forgoing formalities. Background A commoner born in a back alley, Baziwood understood that he would die in that alley if he did not obtain the power to survive. For that very reason, he set his eyes on becoming a knight. He eventually distinguished himself and caught Jircniv's attention. His wives and lovers all came from brothels, and the five of them live under the same roof. He has very good relationships with women.Overlord Volume 10 Character Sheet 42: Baziwood Peshmel Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Mare and Aura visit the imperial castle to deliver an ultimatum to Jircniv, Baziwood worries about Nazami Enec, understanding that he has no chance against a dragon.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Baziwood accompanies Emperor Jircniv, Fluder Paradyne, and the imperial delegation to Nazarick to officially apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown. After leaving Nazarick, he believes that Shalltear is not a powerful being and she is simply chosen as Ainz's aide due to her intelligence, and theorizing that she manages the state affairs of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Baziwood and his comrade, Nimble escort Emperor Jircniv to the Imperial Arena for a secret meeting of the High Priests of the Empire and the emissaries of the Slane Theocracy. When Ainz revealed himself as the challenger to the Martial Lord, he and Nimble prevent the two High Priests from leaving until the end of the match. Baziwood is shocked when the Emperor suggested to Ainz that the Empire become the Sorcerer Kingdom's vassal. He is saddened when Jircniv explains that it was the only option left to them.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire Abilities and Powers Baziwood is regarded as the strongest of the Four Imperial Knights and one of the strongest warriors of the Empire. He has a mithril full body armor that was lightened, and adamantite weapons. He also possesses the standard equipment of the Four Imperial Knights. Known Classes * Fighter * Imperial Knight * Guardian Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Baziwood is loyal to Emperor Jircniv and the Baharuth Empire, performing his duty as one of the strongest imperial knights in the Empire. While he was not very loyal at first, he actually began to respect for Jircniv after spending some time as his guardian. He might well be the most loyal man to the Emperor in the Empire. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the name Lightning Bolt comes from his weapon.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings * In both the Light Novel and Web Novel, when the Imperial Delegation encountered Nazarick's Death Knights, Baziwood suggested they take Yuri Alpha as a hostage.Overlord First Half Chapter 92: Negotiations Part 5 * After the meeting with Ainz Ooal Gown, he was among three people that sat in counsel with Emperor Jircniv.Overlord First Half Chapter 94: Negotiations Part 7 * In the Web Novel, Baziwood had once been contacted by many nobles. Some of them even tried to give their daughters to me. If he accepted all of them, he said he would have over 50 wives of varying ages.Overlord Second Half Chapter 3: Triumphant Return Part 3 Quotes * (To Jircniv about Yuri Alpha and the Death Knights): "...Forgive me. In truth, I feel that the maid is even more powerful than the Death Knights. They're certainly more mysterious...ah, look at her, she doesn’t even care that we're talking about such things right in front of her. How frightening..." * (To Jircniv about Ainz): "Ah, yes, his presence was truly formidable. It felt like he was more of a leader than our Emperor." * (To Jircniv about the residents in Nazarick): "Well, rather than call it a monster gallery, you could say it's a wealth of talent..." * (To Jircniv): "Eh? Me too? Your Majesty, we should have brought a maid along, shouldn't we? Our guests would probably find the drinks tastier if a girl was serving them. I mean, I know I would." * (To Jircniv about Ainz): "Ahh, this is really...how shall I put this. He really put the boot in. He hit you right in your weak spot. Something like that." * (To Jircniv jokingly about Ainz): "Is it possible that he's not thinking about anything at all?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Navigation pl:Baziwood Peshmel Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire